The Unmentionable Times
by BehindTheseBrownEyes
Summary: The Cullens leave Bella and when she tries to face Victoria she  loses. She was changed and held hostage until the Volturi came and she escapes  with Eleazar's help. Love will be challenged, but Edward won't give up. Who  wins in the end? SORRY SUCKY SUMM
1. Preface

_**PREFACE**_

Before today I had never considered my life "bad". Sometimes it was a little difficult, but I had a loving mother and father, a pretty home, and I experienced love. Looking back I was honestly happy.

All of that changed the day _**he**_ left me though. My love, my protection, my heart, my soul….he just walked away from me. I knew I wasn't perfect, that I wasn't pretty, but I had fooled myself into believing he could love me and be with me. Obviously I was delusional. Someone so perfect could never love someone so normal.

There are days I look back and wish I had never met Edw…_**him**_, because I know falling in love with him had literally turned my life into a living hell. The sad thing is, even now knowing what would happen, if I were to be given a second chance to redo things I know I wouldn't change a thing. Love-even unreturned love-is worth the heartbreak I'm living.


	2. Visitors

CHAPTER 1

I tried to run again, but it was impossible. Someone's cold hand grabbed my leg and dragged me back. The worst part was I couldn't even see who was holding me through this damn blindfold.

_There is just too much security_. I thought venomously_. There is no way I can escape_.

"Ah dear Isabella is trying to get away again….tsk tsk…" Victoria's voice sent chills down my spine and I felt anger spike throughout my body. "Let me guess. You failed again?" she asked in on outrageously high pitched voice.

_Way to state the obvious nut job._

I was literally shaking in an attempt to control myself. With my bound wrist and blindfolded eyes you would think it would be easy to keep yourself from attacking someone, but I've never done anything easy.

"Victoria you haven't graced me with your presence lately. I was kind of hoping that meant you had finally gone to hell with your precious little James. I should have known I would never get that lucky though. Oh well at least I can rest knowing I helped send the sick bastard to hell." I used a sweet innocent voice, but I knew she got my message when she let out a growl.

"You little b…"

"Victoria calm down. The Volturi will be here soon and we wouldn't want to harm their merchandise." Ah Laurent…he was always the voice of reason.

I was left in the cold, damp room after that. I could hear little scurrying across the tile floors? How odd. My prison was an up to date hell hole with mice. I wanted to eat the vermin but I couldn't get my hands on them-literally. Mice smelled horrible but any type of blood would sing to me right about now. I needed food and I needed it soon. I was running out of time to escape, but without food I had no strength and without any force my getaway would never be accomplished.

I could only guess I was in that god awful room for hours, but it felt like days. My pain wasn't helping me judge time well either.

_If I could just extinguish this thirst_…I thought longingly.

My pain was not just physical though. It was in my head. Emotionally I was on a rollercoaster, a never ending rollercoaster that took me too high and had slopes that were too steep. I wanted off so desperately bad, but it was impossible.

I missed my old life. I wondered how Charlie and Renee were. The last thing I heard she and Phil were having a baby, and I was so excited. At the time my life had been at a standstill and my soon to be sister was what pushed me to start living again, but all too soon I died or at least I became a blood thirsty demon who would never hold her unborn little sister without crushing her. My parents thought it was a simple train crash that ended my life, when in reality it was that someone drained every last drop of blood from my body. While that would end most people's existence my body didn't allow me to pass on to my afterlife. No, I had to have a long painful transformation that only reminded me of Ed…"ISABELLA!"

_Here it goes_. I thought sourly. "Yes almighty master, how may I please you today?" I could practically feel the sarcasm drip down my chin and apparently so could she.

"Master Aro please excuses her. I am sure she has a power which is why I called you. That and I know she needs guidance."

Guidance! She could care less about what happened to me and who the hell was A…ah the Volturi must have finally graced us with their presence.

I desperately wished I could break my bounds and remove the cloth from over my eyes like any other vampire could, but my body was just too weak. I hadn't fed since my transformation and it was taking a toll on me. When I tried to make a run for it earlier it was like I was using my last bound of strength and now I was on empty.

"I have called in Eleazer just for this task so you better hope that she is worth it. Eleazer is none too happy with me and I hated asking this of him, but he is the best at figuring out ones powers and if what you have told me is true, this girl is probably a hidden puzzle and will most likely have to be solved." Aro's statement made me sick. He was talking about me like I was not even here. Also he called me a puzzle that he wanted to solve? That was some sick shit right there.

"Insincerity is unbecoming of you Aro." My voice sang out. The gasps I heard were comical and I wished I could see his face. He must have been so astonished and angry. It made me snicker just a little bit. He touched my skin for a moment which earned him a growl and instead of returning it he seemed curios.

"Why can I not read your mind?"

_Ha like I would tell YOU that answer psychopath. Just got rot in hell with Victoria's sick ass James._

"Hello old friend." Somebody stepped in to stop my internal ramblings.

"Eleazer, how glad I am to see you! How have you been?"

While they made their small talk I focused on my past and the present. I replayed every good moment in my head and tried to picture my happier times. Prom, high school (yeah I was a weird teen who enjoyed school.), and my last moments with Edwa…him. I pictured my first kiss, my bonded but not blood family, my birthday, and soon my happy memories became nightmares where every good thing was disappearing with him in the woods. Where a crazy redheaded vampire was holding me hostage and lastly where I could feel people staring at me like I was some cool science exhibit.

"So" Aro began, "was this adventure a waste of my precious time?" I could only assume the question was directed at Eleazer but I answered anyway.

"Yes actually getting off your ass and leaving your throne for a couple hours was a waste of your precious life with has such a small expiration date on it."

There was a great pause which seemed to make his next statement even more epic.

"Bitch."

So the old man actually had a vocabulary that was up to date with the time?

_Good to know._ I thought victoriously.

"Aro you will be very pleased." Eleazer answered after mine and Aro's showdown..

"She has immense power. I honestly do not know how her body holds it all."

I did. "It's my mind that holds it, not my body idiot." I could feel their stares piercing me and I honestly felt a little bad for calling Eleazer names. He was a friend of the Cullen's and by forfeit I kind of liked him.

_I shouldn't though. I mean really come on Bella how pathetic is it to like someone based on their connections to your ex-boyfriend .I should resent them! _

"Well young Isabella, how do you know that?" Aro seemed genuinely curios and I contemplated how I could work that to my advantage.

"I refuse to willingly talk when I cannot make eye contact with you."


	3. Friend or Foe

CHAPTER 2

I felt tugging on my blindfold and briefly wondered why Eleazer had not stopped him. I knew he had learned my powers and unless he did not expect me to know what they were why was he letting them release me. He was practically aiding in my escape.

Once I was released I decided to hold my end of the bargain for a little while. I answered his questions while I gained some strength.

"I knew what I can assume is all my powers from the moment I was conceived into this life. I also know exactly what to do to master my powers and I hope with time I will be able to control all of them. Along with that I know why I have these powers."

I made sure all my attention was on the floor because I didn't want to do anything to soon. For now I was just counting feet. There were about fifty-two pairs of them scattered throughout the room and I knew Victoria had more outside.

_This would take some work._

"What does that mean Young One?" Aro's curiosity amazed me.

_You have a loose newborn and you actually care out her?_ I thought about that for a moment.

_No, he only cares because he is greedy and wants my power._

"It means, Grandpa that I know what human characteristics led me to receive these powers and I will one day master my powers. I will show you one if you would like."

He quickly agreed and I felt an evil chuckle run through my body.

_Here goes it._

With that I made eye contact with a childlike vampire with blond hair. As everyone took in my eyes I felt a collective gasp surround me. I knew what I looked like so their shock wasn't a big deal to me. I pictured what I must appear like to them.

I was probably the ugliest vampire in the existence of vampirism. My body was nothing to be desired and I was abnormally pale. Even paler than a normal vampire, but that was to be expected since I had such wishy-washed skin as a human. My hair was in soft waves all the past my lower back and it was a rich brown with a little red mixed in. It was probably a rats nest though since a rude red head never offered me a brush. With my dark hair up against my watery skin I looked like a freak. I knew that was not the reason they gasped though. They had already noticed all these facts about me. No, the thing they found so unusual was my eyes. My weird alien eyes.

My eyes were big and doe like. In normal circumstances they would be considered pretty, but I was missing some key components. My eyes were a pure white with absolutely no color. I was lacking pupils and irises. If it was not my body scaring people away my eyes surely would. I think I would even rather have red eyes in fact. At least then I would fit in with vampires. With these eyes I fit in with…no one.

Victoria and Laurent assumed I couldn't see, and they only blind folded me as a precaution and they didn't really want the Volturi to see me in decide I was not worth it.

At first they were going to transform me and then have their newborns kill me, but when they saw my eyes they realized maybe they could get on the Volturi's good side. If the Volturi even had a good side that is. They immediately called them in and about nine months later the stupid creatures finally showed their hideously ugly faces.

So, as I looked up I found a victim. I made eye contact with this cute little blond, childlike vampire and as I worked my magic I could tell everyone was shocked, but I also knew they hadn't seen anything yet. In a normal voice I casually called to her. "Hello chica, would you be a dear go find me a snack?" she turned to leave immediately because while she was under my influence she had no choice. Thankfully as her red eyes caught mine I knew we had a misunderstanding. I would not be an even bigger monster than I already was and let someone die because of me. "Little one…?" Her big ugly red eyes connected with my unpleasant white ones.

"Yes?"

"By snack I meant an animal." And with that she was off. Next I waited. The Volturi looked shocked that I knew there was more than one way of life, and Tori and Laurant looked scared. I was strong without food and if I finally got some I would be unstoppable.

"How does a newborn have such control. Emotionally she is excellent, but t control her thirst too…its unheard of." I listened as little vampires gossiped on me. I really did not feel controlled. I was too big a train wreck. I mused over their gossip until the blond child returned.

Once a deer was seated comfortably in front of me I began munching while the little princess gave Aro her hand. His eyes got big and round and when his jaw actually dropped I could not help but let out an evil giggle. Aro looked at me with fear.

"Well little Aro I think you need to forget me. Never again think of me and be on your way. In fact forget Victoria ever contacted you. Now go!" And like a willing servant my wish was his command. All of his followers trailed him and as they walked out the door their memories evaporated. They would never think of me because I commanded them not to. An order from me was law. They could not fight my power off.

That left me with Victoria, Laurent, and Eleazer. I decided to fix the greater of the two evils first.

I had wanted out since I was first changed, but I had never been given the chance to make eye contact with any of my captors, but now I did. I looked at Victoria and made Laurent listen. "You two will leave here and never think of me again. You will not remember me in my human or vampire form. Victoria you will never forget James but you will at least attempt to be happy until you are reunited in an afterlife. Laurent you will return to your mate Irina and be good to her. You have to stop running away. That is my job now. So leave here and do not return"

They both left at their top speeds separating as soon as the passed the doorway. Laurent was going to Alaska and Victoria was…well who knew where she was off to. Now I had to deal with Eleazer. Was he a friend or a foe? Which did I consider the Cullens to be?


	4. My Family

_**Chapter 5**_

"Eleazar…I would like to explain some things to you, but if I did that I would request one thing of you." I said in an even and friendly voice. It was as if we were discussing the weather, not my super awesome abilities.

He was now staring into my white emotionless eyes. I could see a great deal of fear, but I also noticed his curiosity. He would not be able to resist me.

"Well, I suppose hearing you out would not harm me?" the statement was said as a question and I knew he was really wondering if I meant him harm.

"Eleazar, I will tell you everything I know about my powers, everything I know about vampires, which is much more than you, but you must take me back to Alaska with you and help teach me to be a vegetarian. I do not want to kill and I know you could possibly save me from the heartbreak a mistake would cause me. While there I will never harm you or your family in any way. I know how much a family means and I would never willingly destroy one. So what do you say?"

_**Three hundred and seventy three years later**_

When I asked Eleazar that one simple question I had no clue my life would be so permanently altered.

I had told him he had no reason to feel obligated and that I would do him and his family no harm if he refused me. I was only curious and a little- or a lot- lonely. I had only known him for around thirteen hours and of those one or two of them had revolved around the Volturi. I knew how scared he was of me in the beginning and it took my sensual calming power to help him relax. I expected Eleazar to tell me straight out no, that he loved his family too much to let a monster like me near them, but he surprised me. He said I could come with them as long as I swore to give Tanya a second chance when she screwed up, which I readily agreed to.

We immediately set off to Alaska, their residence and my future home.

My life as a Denali had been wonderful and surreal. I never dreamed I could ever be happy again, but with the Denali's I was as close as I ever believed I could be. They treated me like they did the rest of their family and they gave me their last name. Bella Denali. Sadly, it was not always this way.

When I first showed up in their home I think they all sensed Eleazar's fear of my power and automatically went into defensive position. They were ready to defend their leader/father/husband no matter the cost. The way they did that reminded me of another coven I was not ready to think about. Within a couple weeks I told them everything. I told them that I was once a shy quite human who was the product of a flighty mom and a chief of police dad. I told them that when I moved to Forks I met the Olympia coven and how I fell in a deep love with the only single member of that coven. I told them how he was using me as a play thingy and how he finally got bored and left me in the woods. Finally I told them how Victoria got me and what my powers were. We did not immediately hit it off but within the months it took for them to begin to trust me they became my family and this time I was not letting go of that family.

"BELLABUG WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard someone belt from downstairs. I practically flew down there not wanting him to come searching for me.

"Hello Pollo my dear." I said with a smile as I place a feather light kiss on his stone cold cheek. "How are you today." I was trying to hold him off from what he really wanted.

"Cut the shit Bellsie. I will not leave you alone until I beat you at an arm wrestling match!"

Pollo reminded me of a different vampire I once considered a brother. He was big, bulky, and he had the blondest hair on the planet. He had a very nice pair of check bones and the darkest eyelashes. He was very handsome and some days I wished he was mine, but he wasn't because someone else had already claimed him.

Tanya was his mate and honestly they were made for each other. Where Tanya was vain Pollo was funny. They just…leveled each other out. I wish I could force myself to love him because he could make me smile, and laugh, but I knew he would never be more than a brother to me.

"Oh baby just leave poor wittle Bewwa alone. Let her relax and enjoy the sun." yes we were still in Alaska, but we did get some sun. "She has already creamed your sorry ass like a million times this week. No need to hurt your ego anymore." She finished with a smirk as she tried to engulf him in her arms and suck on his sexy jawline. I laughed at his face. He was filled with lust, but he wanted to be mad and even more he wanted to fight me. When I laughed he busted and came at me, but I easily ran and hid behind Kate, her mate, Jack, Eleazar, and Carmen. This was my family…I was just glad Irina was out of the picture.


End file.
